User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
Blue Ninjakoopa, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — It is quartz, that is why I can't do it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Apparently you weren't paying attention to Wikia's New Style. You can no longer make any skin besides monaco the default skin. Besides, you don't really edit Wikitroid, so you aren't really considered one of the community. It should be up to the community, not some random person who comes to the site. No offense though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:57, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::One new user shouldn't decide for who knows how many users. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:03, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::That just told me you are new, nobody owns a wikia. Besides, I have been editing Kirby Wiki before you came. I mean, you make up less than 1% of the users here. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::What I meant is, it should be up to everyone, not just up to you. You aren't getting my point. BTW: Who ever said I would ban you? That came out of nowhere. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:17, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::::If I was trying to do that, I would get demoted. BTW: I am not yelling by using bold, I was showing emphasis. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:24, 2 September 2008 (UTC) (Undent) Now is when I start regretting having this conversation, now, I will have to patrol each of your edits to my talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Not what I meant. See the most boring part of being an admin on a wiki with RC and New Page Patroling Enabled. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Disable the ads in your prefs. That is the solution. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Or you could get a better computer, a better internet connection, a better browser, ad block software (see my guide for more info on that), really any number of things. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:09, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::::To have it only apply for this wiki, go to User:Blue Ninjakoopa/monaco.css. To have it apply for monaco only on all skins, go to w:User:Blue Ninjakoopa/monaco.css. To have it apply on all wikis on all skins, go to w:User:Blue Ninjakoopa/global.css. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:46, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::What code? Just uncheck the no-override box and select your skin. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:06, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why is that a problem? You seem to think it will magically fix your problems, so it probably will on other wikis, too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:25, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Here, that template is used in Wikipedia's style: Unlike SmashWiki, you have to add an article entry under Wikitroid:Articles for deletion. You can't add a reason in the template, though. If you happen to add one without creating an AfD entry, it's considered an invalid request. Learned that one the hard way. I am using the images though, so they don't need to be deleted now, if you don't mind. RA 1 00:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :OK. When I checked the images, they didn't link anywhere, which is why I assumed that they would need to be deleted. Thanks for the heads-up. Blue Ninjakoopa 01:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Non-use of an image is not a valid reason for it to be deleted (I don't think it says that anywhere in the Images Policy, does it?). Also, unless you're absolutely sure you're addressing the administrator's concerns (which you didn't, my edit summary was: "Improperly used tag"), you should never revert an administrator's revert - it's unnecessary, could get you in trouble, and it's generally better just to ask what you did wrong rather than blindly re-revert. Indeed, you should always do this even if a non-administrator reverts your edits: If you're not sure you've addressed that user's concerns, or if you're not sure what they mean, you should discuss it with them on their user talk page or on the article's talk page. On this note, I should mention that we do use Wikipedia's three revert rule here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Now now, let's not re-erupt past conflicts. I understand how things work; apparently I had failed to notice this wiki's policies. 'Tis all good, and thanks for another heads up. :) Blue Ninjakoopa 23:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Images Policy ...Apparently I still have to talk to you about this though. Please remember that all images uploaded to Wikitroid must have a valid (and correct) licensing tage on them, as described by the Images Policy. All of your uploads that I have checked either have the wrong tag on them or no tag on them. Please take care to properly license your uploads in the future. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Duly noted, but I still think images like the ones here and here don't belong on the Metroid Wikia; what is the meaning of this? Also, here! The only images needed are the box artwork and maybe the cast, but ironically, Samus' own artwork for Brawl is not present here! If I must work, I could fix some of that... Blue Ninjakoopa 17:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Blue Ninjakoopa, Hello,this is Red suplexknight.I need to tell you something. Recently on kirby wiki,Starman125 has blocked me.i need some help with getting back on! so please tell starman125 to unblock me! yours truly, Red suplexknight :????????????????????????????? BNK [ |T| ] 22:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Let me spell it out for you:I'M BLOCKED! ::Apparently, you were blocked for making fan articles and adding "talking back to an admin", so I will not unblock you, but I will shorten it. BNK [ |T| ] 23:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Your Block Does it matter?Starman125 is my foe,and i don't care about the block! but thanks for shortening it to a week... Red suplexknight All Toasters Toast DINNER! File:King.jpg|thumb :You know, you can edit your own talk page there. BNK [ |T| ] 00:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey man I can't help but notice that you've returned to editing. Welcome back! Are you going to return to SmashWiki as well? Just wondering. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 04:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Thanks for the welcome back. I trust we'll be editing together over the years, since there's gonna be a Super Smash Bros. 4 coming out lol. BNK [ |T| ] 04:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and I look seeing you on there. :) DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 04:15, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Assuming you're still active... First of all sorry for such a late reply. There's way too much stuff going on to keep track of everything... I accept your apology; I will treat you and speak of you as of any other editor. This however doesn't mean I'll treat you or refer to you as my friend. I don't know yet if you have really changed or not. It's without a doubt possible, but I don't believe what I can't see. As I mentioned, I am very busy nowadays, so I'm no longer able to be active like I was back then. I have no intention to return to Arwingpedia for the time being, although I am now most "active" in Lylat Wiki, mainly because Wikia has ruined the interface of its Wikis. I'm not that efficient of an editor any more any way. I hope you understand. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 16:03, September 5, 2011 (UTC)